


Why haven't we been doing this sooner?

by Kyrarae115



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrarae115/pseuds/Kyrarae115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Reiner lose a bet.. up to Jean and Bert to take the winnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why haven't we been doing this sooner?

You have no idea how you got into this situation, kissing another man whilst your boyfriend watches idly stroking himself and a tall buff blonde next to him doing the exact same thing as his boyfriend who’s mouth you’ve come to familiarise yourself with drags you deeper and deeper into ecstasy. You’ve come to realise that.. you Jean Kirschtein had no say in what was happening today. A bet made by someone who wasn’t even here ended up with all four of you having to be intimately joined. Not that you were complaining, obviously you had been a smidge nervous when it was brought to your attention that the bet was lost and this was a thing that was happening but now that it was.. you were enjoying yourself.. a bit too much. Berthold was the boy you were kissing, his hands exploring your slender but toned body, there was something about this that made you all the more aroused.. two bottoms tongue tied, your already dripping length hot and flushed against the taller males who you were surprised could be so dominant when it came to kissing. The four of you were situated on your double bed, you were sat in Berthold’s lap legs wrapped around his waist and Marco and Reiner were sat on their knees at the end of the bed just watching. You gasped loudly into Bert’s mouth, feeling heat behind you kissing up your neck and licking your ear gently, you knew it was Marco, the only one who could make such erotic sounds escape your lips only by kissing your shoulder and back. It made you giggle hearing Bert react the same way when Reiner went behind him, strong hands running to his chest and pinching at the hard little nubs, you whined to you lover behind you wanting the same treatment and let out a not too quiet moan when you got what you begged for, fingers making circles around your pink nipples rubbing and pinching them gently only got you harder.

“beg for us Jean” he growled heatedly in your ear, enough to drive anyone crazy. It emitted a low groan from you, feeling fingers circle at your already waiting entrance it made you kiss Bert much more desperately, harder fingers tangling in his hair. It sounded like Bert was also getting the same teasing treatment, soft whines entering your mouth as Reiner whispered dirty and erotic things into his ear, this was all too much. You groaned and gasped loudly feeling Marco’s amazingly talented fingers enter you, he knew what he was after and pressed against your prostate making you shiver and moan breathlessly your back arching somewhat. Reiner was doing the same to Berthold and the two of you only ended up grinding against the fingers hitting your switch just beautifully, it worked in your favours since your members were pushed together as you grinded which doubled the pleasure both ends. 

“Marco.. should we give them what they’re begging for?” Reiner chuckled heatedly, his tongue trailing down Berthold’s back with a soft groan just watching the two. Marco nodded staring at you hungrily, god you loved that face he looked so sexy when he made that face, you shivered feeling hands on your hips bringing you up slightly so that Marco could shuffle under you, his legs going on top of Berthold’s to Reiner’s side and the other blonde male doing the exact same thing.. talk about a bottom sandwich. When you were brought down onto a thick freckled member, your head lolled to the side, finally parting the kiss with Berthold as the back of your head rested on Marco’s shoulder.. it was beautiful the glide in, the deep feeling of Marco inside you just making you feel absolutely complete, Berthold you could tell was the same. You didn’t even have to see the boy, the sounds he was making made that clear that Reiner was buried deeply inside, the four of you together like this..felt so natural. Why the fuck didn’t you do this sooner!? Taking time to adjust the filling feeling both you and Berthold had found each other’s mouths once again, sucking his tongue into your mouth you could almost taste the arousal of the much taller male, it was strong. Feeling your lover begin to slide in and out of you caused your toes to curl, his hips touching your ass as he slid in, always Marco was hitting that spot how was he so amazing at that?! Right now you didn’t care about that, you could even a speak a tongue occupying your mouth and biting at your lips,you wondered if Reiner was doing the same to Berthold, if like you the taller male could take it deeply.. that made you shiver. The mere thought of Berthold taking it like a bitch was enough to arch your back, Marco’s hot breath on your neck as his begun to speed up, he was moaning now.. so beautiful you loved it when your baby moaned and he loved hearing your voice too so you didn’t disappoint him when you let out a cry into Bert’s mouth, Marco’s tip nudging your prostate every time he thrust into you, you could hear Reiner’s whispers.. his little kink “you like that baby? When you grind your cock against someone else’s as I fuck you deep and good?” the only form of answer Bert could give was a whine and a high pitched moan as he was slammed into, you could almost hear Marco’s smug little grin and he chuckled softly his hips bucking hard into your small body causing you to wrap your arms around Berthold biting his shoulder hard as Marco slammed into you, him speeding up got you so crazy moaning and crying out, pleasured tears streaming down your cheeks.

In a flash the pair of you were on your hands and knees, facing each other as you watched the other person getting fucked. You were so sure your tongue was out but right now you didn’t, you were so close.. so fucking close. A hand went down to your very sore and dripping length, jerking you off as you saw Bert doing the exact same thing, Marco hid his face into your hair a thing he always did when he was reaching his end and that got you to jerk yourself faster to meet his climax. Reiner was surprisingly first, a loud grunt and a whine from Berthold was all you needed to know that the buff blonde male was emptying himself and filling Bert further, the taller skinnier male wasn’t far behind, cum spurting over your brand new bed sheets.. now it was just you and Marco, whilst the other two were gathering themselves and getting over their orgasms, Marco flipped you around onto your back so you could see each other. He loved watching your face during these intimate moments, even if they were with another two people, he thrusted into you and captured your lips, reclaiming the territory Berthold had stolen from him, the two of you moaning with each other, into one another’s mouths until finally you both climaxed. Marco’s breath on yours as you both tried catching your breaths..

After cleaning up and having a short laugh about what had happened, the nervousness was gone, it was a peaceful environment with friends all wrapped in new fresh covers and you and Berthold in the middle back to back in the embrace of two strong arms. All you could really think about as you began to drift off to sleep was why hadn’t you done this sooner and when can this happen again.


End file.
